Cosechas lo que siembras
by Irina Monteith
Summary: Finn y Rachel tienen 10 años de casados y 2 hijos, Rachel piensa que tiene el matrimonio perfecto. ¿Pero existe algo perfecto?  M por temas fuertes  ONE SHOT


**Hola aqui les dejo un ONE SHOT, espero que les guste!**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida copia parcial o total. Favor comunicarse conmigo en caso de querer distribuirla**_

_**

* * *

**_

**COSECHAS LO QUE SIEMBRAS**

- Chicos es hora de ir a dormir – les grite a mis hijos que estaban en el salón de juegos

- Mami un batito mas – suplico Ian – papi aun no llega

- Ratito – lo corregí – y no mas ratitos, cariño mañana el vuelo sale muy temprano y ya es tarde – Cami asintió y tomo el control del Wii para apagarlo

- Vamos Ian a dormir – le dijo mi hija tomando de la mano a su hermanito que es 3 años menor que ella

- Gracias princesa – agradecí besándola en la coronilla – en un momento voy a darles su bendición

Finn tenía meses llegando muy tarde a casa, trabaja muy duro en el hospital y su jefe que es un explotador, mi pobre esposo se tiene que quedar hasta altas horas de la noche para poder conservar su empleo y mantener la vida de lujos que llevamos.

Además seguramente hoy llegara aun mas tarde porque debe dejar todo organizado como nos iremos 15 días de vacaciones a Disney. Dos semanas para compartir en familia, como hace tanto no lo hacemos

- Mami yaaa – me grito Ian desde la habitación. Llegue a su cuarto y inmediato se sentaron y unieron sus manitas para orar

- Me fui por un caminito, me encontré con Jesucristo – yo solo empezaba la oración los niños ya la sabían de memoria

- Jesucristo era mi padre, Santa Barbará era mi madre, San Vicente mi pariente, el que me hizo una cruz en la frente, para que el mal no me tiente ni de noche ni de día, solo la Virgen María, alabado sea el santísimo sacramento del altar y María concebida sin pecado original – esta oración me la enseño mi mama a mí y ahora yo a mis hijos

- Yo doy gracias por mi familia – dijo Cami

**Flashback**

Hace un año un Doctor me dijo que no podía tener hijos y había hecho que me sintiera poca cosa. Finn me dijo que a el no le importaba eso, que él me amaba.

Ahora que tengo a Camila entre mis brazos me doy cuenta del error tan grande que cometí al sentirme así, tal vez yo no cargue a Cami durante 9 meses en mi vientre. Pero su manita sujetando mi dedo me dice que ella es mi hija

- Señora está segura de que quiere adoptar a mi hija – Me dijo nuevamente la niña de 17 años que acaba de dar a luz

- Por supuesto que estoy segura – dije estrechando fuerte a mi bebe entre mis brazos para que nadie me la quitara

Camila era la niña más bella que jamás había visto, tenía unos preciosos ojos negros, una piel color chocolate y su cabello era también negro.

- Dígame que tengo que firmar para que se la lleve – me dijo la chica haciendo que yo apartara la mirada de mi bebe.

- Solo firma aquí – le pidió Finn entregándole los papeles que nos preparo el abogado.

Yo apenas me entere que esta chica iba a mandar a su bebe a un orfanato, le suplique a Finn día y noche hasta que logre convencerlo de adoptar. Solo así tendríamos hijos, ya que yo jamás se los podría dar

* * *

- Uhhh yo también doy gacias po mi familia

- Gracias, por – le corregí marcando la R ya que le costaba mucho trabajo pronunciarla

**Flashback**

- Rachel no tengo como agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí en estos 7 meses – me dijo Holly, ella está embarazada, tiene 8 meses de embarazo y su situación económica es pésima.

Mi madre y yo le compramos víveres cada quincena para que se alimente ella, su bebe y sus otros 4 hijos. Empezamos ayudarla cuando nos enteramos que pensaba abortar

- En serio no tienes nada que agradecer Holly – le conteste mientras conducía

- Rachel no me siento bien – grito entre un quejido mi acompañante

- Qué pasa? – le pregunte asustada

- Ya va a nacer – su grito ahogado me hizo reaccionar y conduje a toda velocidad al hospital.

Cuando llegamos Holly pidió que me dejaran pasar con ella y cuando su bebe nació la rubia pidió que yo lo sostuviera en mis brazos.

- Rachel – dijo sin mirarme – yo no me voy a quedar con este niño – yo sentía como mi corazón se partía de pensar en que esta criatura tan indefensa se quedara sin padres – por favor quédatelo tu – me suplico y yo me quede en shock – lo harás? – me pregunto al ver que no contestaba

- Por supuesto que lo hare – respondí feliz – Hola Ian – salude de inmediato a mi hijo

La belleza que vi hace 3 años en Cami solo so compara con la que veo en este momento en Ian.

* * *

Ambos se persignaron y se acostaron y yo les di su beso de buenas noches y me fui a terminar de organizar el equipaje ya que aun me faltaba empacar las cosas de Finn. Pasada la media noche escuche el auto de mi esposo parqueando, así que me relaje.

Nunca me he podido dormir profundamente hasta que el no llegue a la casa. Me da terror pensar en que algo malo pueda pasarle.

- Ya estas dormida? – me pregunto al entrar a nuestra recamara

- No – le conteste incorporándome. Finn salto a la cama y empezó a besarme – espera Finn ya es muy tarde – dije tratando de separarlo

- Contigo todo siempre son quejas – me grito y tomo su lugar en la cama dándome la espalda

- Amor perdóname – lo abrace y el de automáticamente se dio la vuelta

Me beso frenéticamente mientras subía mi camisón y con la otra mano bajo mis bragas, sin darme tiempo a decir una palabra más se introdujo en mi y acelero sus movimientos, mientras yo apretaba los labios para no gritar debido al dolor que me estaba provocando.

Segundos después Finn termino salió de mi y se acostó a mi lado – Te amo – dije besándolo en la mejilla, poco después me quede dormida y en lo que me parecieron unos cuantos minutos la alarma del reloj sonó.

Levante a los niños para que se ducharan después de mí y mientras ellos lo hacían, yo les preparaba su desayuno. Cuando los 3 estábamos listos desperté a Finn y apenas salió del baño le serví su desayuno mientras Cami le entregaba su café y el pequeño Ian el periódico.

El vuelo transcurrió tranquilo, los niños estaban en el asiento junto al de Finn y mío, que estábamos tomados de las manos felices. Al llegar al hotel los niños decidieron que querían primero ir a la piscina y así lo hicimos.

Finn jugaba con ellos mientras yo leía un libro y los observaba divertirse. Al día siguiente nos levantamos muy temprano ya que por fin iríamos a los parques de atracciones, pero unos minutos antes de que saliéramos Finn recibió una llamada

Para nuestra desgracia era su jefe y necesitaba que le enviara unos informes, por lo que los niños y yo nos fuimos solos. Los demás días pasaron igual que el segundo.

Cami, Ian y yo nos íbamos de compras o a los juegos mientras Finn se quedaba en la habitación trabajando. Lo que siempre nos pedía era que le avisáramos media hora antes para el desocuparse guardar todo y dedicarnos las pocas horas que le quedaban solo a nosotros.

En el vuelo de regreso hubo mucha turbulencia, por lo que Finn se sentó con Ian y Cami iba conmigo, llegamos a la casa y empezamos a desempacar, había montañas de ropa sucia y muchísimos juguetes nuevos.

Finn se sentó a ver un partido mientras los niños ordenaban los juguetes y yo ponía la lavadora para no tener tantas cosas que hacer mañana, cuando pase por el despacho de Finn lo escuche gritando, así que me detuve para ver que le ocurría.

- Entiende hoy no puedo ir – de nuevo su jefe explotador, ya estoy harta de él, le voy a pedir a Finn que renuncie – ya nos vimos todos estos días y estoy cansado – Finn no ha visto a su jefe – si lo sé Quinn – su jefe se llama Jesse no Quinn – bueno veré que me invento – con esto termino la llamada y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse de frente con mi mirada confundida

- Con quien hablabas? – le pregunte insegura

- Ya me canse de las mentiras – mi corazón latía como loco – Yo tengo otra mujer, salgo con ella desde hace 2 años y la amo – yo no podía decir nada, no podía ser que él me dijera eso – ella está esperando un hijo mío – esto tenía que ser una pesadilla

- Finn dime que es una broma y que me amas – le suplique

- No lo es – dijo serio y se paro derecho haciendo más evidente nuestra diferencia de tamaño – lo mejor es que me vaya

- No Finn por favor – le grite mientras corría tras él y lo tomaba por el brazo, el se zafó fácilmente de mi agarre y se subió al auto.

**2 Años después**

- Ay Rach cuando Mike me lo conto, yo no lo podía creer – me dijo una compañera de la universidad y vieja amiga

- Pues si Tina al principio fue muy difícil – dije recordando ese amargo momento – pensé muchas veces en terminar con mi vida – le confesé muy apenada – Pero mi madre me dijo que mis hijos me necesitaban

- Sabias palabras de Shelby, y como están ellos? – pregunto mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

- Están con un psicólogo, no es sencillo para ellos ser rechazados – le explique – primero sus mamas y luego el que creían su papa

- Es que a mí no me cabe en la cabeza como ese desgraciado te pudo hacer eso – dijo indignada – o sea cuando él estuvo sin trabajo tu sacaste adelante tu hogar con las ganancias de tu tienda – hace un tiempo yo abrí una tienda de ropa juvenil de mujer que es muy popular

- Y pensar que yo creía que tenía el matrimonio perfecto – ahora a golpes aprendí que no hay nada perfecto – además imagínate que cuando él se fue hasta se llevo mi auto

- Cómo? – grito Tina provocando que varias personas voltearan a vernos

- Si como lo oyes

- Porque no se lo quitas – me animo

- No Tina ya no quiero pelear mas con él, esa familia me ha hecho mucho daño – hace un tiempo para este momento ya estaría llorando pero la verdad ya supere ese trago amargo

- Esa familia? – me pregunto confundida

- Si un día cuando yo llamaba a Finn para que volviera con nosotros – durante casi 6 meses me arrastre por el – su mama me contesto y me dijo que lo dejara en paz que él iba hacer una familia con un hijo que si era de él y la mujer que se lo iba a dar

- No te creo – exclamo abriendo los ojos como platos – de tal palo tal astilla – dijo negando furiosa. De pronto mi teléfono sonó y me alegre al ver de quien se trataba

_- Hola amor – le conteste feliz_

_- Hola mi vida – me saludo – quieres que pase por ti a la universidad?_

_- Si claro – respondí_

_- Muy bien nos vemos en un rato, TE AMO – me grito lo ultimo como siempre lo hacía y escuche los chiflidos de sus compañeros_

_- Yo también – colgamos y Tina me miraba con una risita y yo también sonreía como boba_

- Como van las cosas con él? – me interrogo señalando el teléfono

- Muy bien – respondí ensanchando mas mi sonrisa – Sam me ha dado tiempo para curar mis heridas, ha estado ahí para apoyarme y adora a mis hijos y ellos a el

- Eso es lo más importante – me aseguro y yo asentí.

Poco después mi novio llego por mí y fuimos por mis hijos a la casa de mi mama para llevarlos a comer un helado. Con Sam las cosas eran muy diferentes, teníamos peleas sí, pero como todas las parejas, nada es perfecto.

Pero Sam me lleva comer, trae flores siempre que puede, ha hecho todo lo necesario para que mis hijos lo quieran, cultiva nuestro amor todos los días, me ha hecho sentir una mujer, ahora sé lo que es hacer el amor.

Con él me he dado cuenta de tantas cosas que no tenía con Finn, pero la más importante que nunca tuve con él fue amor y ahora lo tengo.

El sábado mientras tomábamos el desayuno Sam me paso una parte del periódico, ya que acostumbrábamos leer diferentes secciones e intercambiárnoslas mientras las leíamos. Empecé a leer la sección de sucesos y un titular salto a mi vista

**_MUJER LE CORTA EL MIEMBRO A SU PAREJA_**

Sam empezó a reír – imagino lo que estás leyendo, por la expresión que tienes – dijo entre risas y yo me reí con él. Y seguí leyendo

**_Durante un ataque de celos por parte de la víctima. Según varias versiones la pareja está discutiendo y la mujer se canso de los reclamos y mientras este dormía corto el miembro a su pareja. _**

**_La noche del sábado la victima identificada como Finn Hudson…_**

Apenas leí eso me fui directo a la foto para identificar al hombre que aparecía en una camilla, cuando lo vi, grite y lance el periódico – que pasa? – me pregunto Sam levantándose de su lugar y llegando junto a mi – Ya leíste la noticia – yo negué claramente alterada – resulta que ella lo engaño y le dijo que su hijo era de él y no – Sam rio y yo no sabía si hacer lo mismo o llorar – El le reclamo ella estaba drogada se enojo y se lo corto al pobre

- Sam – empecé a decir cuando logre recuperarme – ese hombre es mi ex esposo – Sam me miro con los ojos como platos, yo nunca le había dicho el nombre de Finn y el nunca lo pregunto

- Oh Rach perdóname yo... – El no sabía que decir – bueno en ese caso se lo merecía

- Sam – dije a manera de regano

- Perdóname pero está pagando todo lo que te hizo – dijo enfadado

Días después en las noticias dijeron que a Finn le habían dado de alta en el hospital y que su mujer Quinn estaba presa y su hijo en un orfanato, pobre del niño, el estaba pagando por los errores de sus padres.

La puerta de la casa sonó y yo me apresure abrir – Hola Rachel – mi corazón se detuvo, tenia 2 años sin verlo. Una parte de mi quería preguntarle tantas cosas que nunca entendí, pero estaba claro que como dijo Sam, Finn ya pago por lo que me hizo y yo no quería desenterrar el pasado

- Que se te ofrece? – le pregunte para terminar con su visita antes que los niños volvieran de la escuela

- Rach quiero que me perdones – me suplico

- Te perdono Finn – le conteste tranquila – hace bastante tiempo te perdone

- Entonces puedo volver – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Eso jamás yo te perdone y te supere ya no hay nada aquí para ti – cerré la puerta y llame a la seguridad del condominio para que lo sacara ya que empezó a patear la puerta de mi casa. Semanas después de su visita apareció un nuevo titular en el periódico

**_HOMBRE SIN MIEMBRO Y SU PAREJA SE SUICIDARON_**

Esta noticia me pareció aun más terrible que la anterior, decía que ninguno de los 2 soporto las situaciones por las que estaban pasando así que Quinn murió de una sobre dosis en prisión y Finn se ahorco en la habitación de adolecente en la casa de sus padres.

Le pedí a Sam que me llevara al cementerio y el acepto, pasamos a comprar unas flores y entre sola a dejarlas, su tumba estaba desolada

- Hola Finn, solo vengo a despedirme y a decirte que de corazón te perdono – me agache para colocar las flores – espero que Dios también te perdone – me marche y salí del cementerio

Sonreí al ver que en el auto me esperaban Cami, Ian, Sam y mi nueva vida

* * *

__  
_**Ayer después de leer muchos coments sobre sexy, decidí ver el capitulo, ver la escena Fuinn fue peor que leerlo.**_

_**Y realmente un instinto asesino creció en mi, amo a los Finns de mis otros fics, por lo que no quise que ellos sufrieran.**_

_**Finn y Quinn tenían que pagar de alguna manera y camino a mi casa después de la Uni se me ocurrió este ONE SHOT**_

_**Espero que disfrutaran las mieles de la venganza**_

_**Saludos Iri!  
**_


End file.
